China Anne McClain
China Anne McClain (born August 25, 1998) is an American singer-songwriter, actress, musician, and dancer. Her father and mother are singers and producers. She has two sisters namely: Sierra and Lauryn, forming the group McClain Sisters. China's career began in 2005 when she was seven years old acting in the movie The Gospel; however, she became nationally known after 2007, when she joined the cast of the series Tyler Perry's House of Payne as Jazmine Payne, and internationally as Chyna Parks, the star of the Disney Channel television series A.N.T. Farm, a role she reprised on Brother, Brother. Disney released the soundtrack of the television series A.N.T. Farm on October 11, 2011. McClain sings six songs and two solos with her sisters on the soundtrack, which debuted in the Billboard 200 at number 29 with 14,000 copies sold in its first week. The release containing the hit song "Calling All the Monsters" that reached the eighty-sixth spot on the Billboard Hot 100. McClain was discovered in year 2005 by a music executive who heard her sing and encouraged director Rob Hardy to audition her for his 2005 feature film The Gospel alongside Boris Kodjoe and Idris Elba.1 Her role caught the attention of Tyler Perry, who cast her as Jazmine Payne in the television series Tyler Perry's House of Payne. She appears in the movie Daddy's Little Girls as a little girl named China. In this film, her sisters Sierra and Lauryn play her older sisters. McClain appeared and guest starred on various other shows and movies such as Hannah Montana, NCIS and the 2009 film Hurricane Season. She then appeared in the movie Grown Ups as Charlotte McKenzie. In the same year, she landed a recurring role as Kiara on Jonas L.A. and was featured on the soundtrack, singing "Your Biggest Fan" with Nick Jonas. McClain appeared on the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place in 2011 as Tina in the three-part episode "Wizards vs. Angels". She plays an angel. In 2011, McClain was cast as the lead role in the Disney Channel series A.N.T. Farm along with Sierra McCormick, Jake Short, Carlon Jeffery and Stefanie Scott. For the show, McClain recorded a cover of Taio Cruz's "Dynamite" and also sang the series theme song, "Exceptional". A music video premiered for "Dynamite" on July 23, 2011 on Disney Channel. After less than a week, more than 1 million views on youtube.com were reported. She also appeared in an episode of PrankStars. As of June 14, 2011, McClain and her sisters was signed with Hollywood Records. Their debut album will be released in the fall of 2012. In 2012, she appeared in an episode of So Random, where she appeared in skits and sang. In 2013, McClain was cast as Gabby Harrison for the Disney Channel Original Movie How to Build a Better Boy. The film premiered in 2014. In 2015, she was cast as Freddie in Disney Channel's Descendants: Wicked World. Late in 2017, she was cast to reprise her role of Chyna Parks in Brother, Brother. Notable Roles Jazmine Payne in Tyler Perry's House of Payne China James in Daddy's Little Girls Kiara in Jonas L.A. Tina in Wizards of Waverly Place Chyna Parks in A.N.T. Farm and Brother, Brother Charlotte McKenzie in Grown Ups Category:Actors